jelsafandomcom-20200214-history
JELSA COULD BECOME CANON!!!
Have Jack Frost from "Rise of the Guardians" appear in Frozen 2 as Elsa's love interest by Josh Vitiello Since Disney confirmed that Frozen 2 is now in the works, Disney stated that if Frozen 2 were to have a sequel it will be about Elsa having a love interest. Millions of fans from around the world believe that Jack Frost from DreamWorks Animation Rise of the Guardians, would be a perfect fit for Elsa. From beautiful artworks to empowering videos of them. This fan-made couple has made us feel the chills in their love. DreamWorks your losing a lot of money. We are talking $15.4 million dollars for the 2nd quarter in a row. Making the decision to close down PDI DreamWorks and 500 employees jobs are gone. DreamWorks is leading onto the verge of Bankruptcy. That's my childhood right there... This would be the perfect opportunity to get yourself back in the green by teaming up with one of the most popular animated films with Disney's Frozen. Even though you two had a rivalry going back in the mid-2000's but like Elsa always says "The Past Is In The Past" "Let It Go!" You two beautifully animated companies can start a new future together going forward and I know my childhood animators can. 1. There are many cute story plots that can work very well with these two. Jack Frost could be watching Elsa her whole life, He might be the reason why Elsa got her powers or they both could have just met for the first time. The possibilities are endless. 2. Both Jack and Elsa can learn off of each other. Jack is fun and self centered while Elsa is high class and reserved. Jack can teach Elsa to have fun and open up instead of shutting herself out of society and Elsa can teach Jack to take matters into his hands and learn to sing. There personalities suite each other beautifully. 3.They both deeply cared for their siblings. Elsa isolated herself from Anna to prevent from hurting anyone. and Jack fell into an icy river to save his sister. You can see the looks in their eyes they felt scared for them. 4. Both Jack and Elsa both know what it's like to be alone. Elsa was isolated from society for years and Jack was invisible for a very long time. This makes Elsa the girl who can never feel and Jack the boy who can never be felt. If only they had each other.. 5.Fans deeply care for this couple and wanting to make this canon for Frozen 2. Here is a music video that I created for Jack Frost and Elsa. '''Jack And Elsa See You Again Chrissy Costanza Music Video '''posted by Jelsax4xLife Chrissy Costanza's against the cover video was breath taking. Please give credit to Chrissy on her music video. Original Video is at the bottom. I know I already made a See you again Jack/Elsa video with the original song but after hearing Chrissy's cover I had make it this one is just as good. I watched it for the first time and it looked amazing. Points to keep in mind -The Story of Frozen and Rise of the Guardians hasn't changed. -Elsa meets Jack before Rise of Guardians and when Elsa was 18 in Frozen, and Jack meets Elsa again after the events of Rise of Guardians. -Jack Frost is a spirit and Elsa can't see him. -Elsa was on the sidelines when Jack saves his sister. -Elsa is depressed with her parents dying, Saw Jack falling in the lake to save his sister and almost killed Anna with her ice powers as a child. Wow Elsa has gone through a lot. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dMh3c8qPOg "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."